


Хорошие парни не любят, когда их душат

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, dom!Rumlow, evil hydrahusbands are evil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: – Что-то я не видел, чтобы в твоей новой легенде было что-то о том, что агент ЩИТа Джек Роллинз – медлительная скотина, – хрипло произнес он, когда Джек поправил манжет куртки и наконец поднял на него глаза.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 18





	Хорошие парни не любят, когда их душат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> просыпаюсь я как-то утром и такой: "хочу написать кинковое злое ПВП про кинковых злых гидрамужей"  
> кстати, писал под этот отличный трек :З  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aAtbqXRB3I

Толстая папка с тяжёлым шлепком упала на стол, и Джек неторопливо поднял глаза.

— Что это?

— Новое задание, — Рамлоу, небрежно отодвинув снарягу в сторону, присел на край стола. — Приступаем через две недели. 

Джек отложил Глок и шомпол для чистки и подтянул к себе папку. Он пролистал её быстро: три листа поддельного досье, общая информация, фотографии — всё было как обычно, кроме одной маленькой детали...

— Глубокая инфильтрация в ЩИТ?

Рамлоу улыбнулся, широко и зло:

— Будет весело.

Он выглядел взбудораженным, как бойцовая псина, почуявшая запах крови — только спусти её с цепи, и она кинется на добычу, чтобы вцепиться в неё мёртвой хваткой.

Джек вновь глянул на раскрытую папку.

— Контртеррористический отряд? Нам придётся быть хорошими парнями?

Улыбка Рамлоу стала ещё больше походить на оскал, и он подался ближе к Джеку, горячая ладонь легла поверх его предплечья и резко сжала. 

— Неужели ты сомневаешься в нас?

— Слишком давно тебя знаю, — и до того, как Рамлоу успел что-то ответить, Джек вскинул вторую руку и обхватил пальцами его шею, чувствительно надавив на сонную артерию. — Ведь хорошие парни не любят такого.

Он почувствовал, как под его пальцами напряглись мышцы, а затем Рамлоу сдвинулся по столу ещё ближе — что-то из снаряги упало на пол, судя по звуку — и вжался шеей в ладонь Джека.

— А что ещё они не любят?

Высвободив руку из его хватки, Джек повёл ей вверх по ноге Рамлоу, с удовольствием вжимая пальцы в стальные мышцы, пока не почувствовал под пальцами ремешок набедренного оружейного чехла.

— Пускать кровь другим ради удовольствия?

Рамлоу хищно сощурился и коротко лизнул кончиком языка верхнюю губу. А потом сипло — ладонь Джека всё сжимала его горло — приказал:

— Встань, закрой глаза и раздевайся. 

От этих коротких лающих команд по спине Джека пробежала колючая волна предвкушения. Он позволил себе на мгновение сжать шею Рамлоу ещё сильнее, и, услышав его прерывистый выдох, резко отнял ладонь и поднялся.

Футболка полетела на пол, Джек уже было взялся за ремень, но замер, услышав хриплое:

— Нет. Стой. Оставь. 

Тихо скрипнули по бетону подошвы армейских ботинок — это Рамлоу спрыгнул со стола. Он молчал, и Джек так и стоял, замерев, не убирая рук с тяжёлой пряжки и не открывая глаз. Скрип ботинок по полу отдалился и вернулся, и что-то мягко упало на пол у ног Джека.

— Открывай глаза. И надевай.

Это была форменная армейская куртка. Чёрная. Много удобных карманов, уплотнённая ткань на локтях, поднимающийся под горло воротник, нашивка с хищной птицей на плече. Усмехнувшись, Джек накинул куртку на плечи и застегнул. Следом защёлкнул разгрузочные ремни, закрепил на бедрах кобуру и чехол для ножа. 

Последними были перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Их он натягивал неторопливо, тщательно заправляя их кончиками пальцев под манжеты куртки. Нарочно плавными движениями он сжимал кулаки и встряхивал кистями рук. Он прекрасно знал, как на него смотрит сейчас Рамлоу: жадно, яростно, следя за каждым движением. 

— Что-то я не видел, чтобы в твоей новой легенде было указано, что агент ЩИТа Джек Роллинз настолько медлительная скотина, — хрипло произнёс он, когда Джека наконец устроило то, как перчатки облегают его руки, и он наконец поднял на Рамлоу глаза.

— Зато он хороший парень. 

— И послушный?

— Разумеется, — тихо усмехнулся Джек. — Во всём подчиняющийся своему командиру, Броку Рамлоу. Тоже хорошему парню, конечно же.

Рамлоу резко шагнул к нему, сгрёб за разгрузочный ремень на груди и с силой толкнул Джека спиной в стену, всем своим весом вжимая в неё. И хрипло скомандовал:

— Нож.

Шесть дюймов чёрной стали плавно выскользнули из чехла на его бедре. Подняв руку с ножом на уровень своего лица, Джек плавно провернул его в пальцах и протянул рукоятью вперёд Рамлоу. Тот перехватил его, на мгновение коснувшись пальцами ладони Джека, а затем прижал нож к его горлу над воротником форменной куртки.

Сталь касалась кожи едва ощутимо, была слегка тёплой и бритвенно-острой. 

Второй рукой Рамлоу перехватил ладонь Джека и потянул вверх, к своей шее. И вновь пролаял короткий приказ:

— Сильнее.

Они стояли вплотную друг к другу, и Джек увидел, как зрачки Рамлоу расширились, когда на его горле вновь сомкнулись пальцы. Не отрывая глаз от лица Джека, он перехватил его вторую руку и потянул вниз, между их тел, прижимая к своему паху.

— Расстёгивай.

У Рамлоу стояло, но Джек, сдернувший вниз с его узких, крепких бёдер армейские брюки, не успел коснуться возбуждённого члена — прозвучал новый приказ.

— Теперь свои.

Он подчинился, продолжая удерживать Рамлоу за горло — пальцы чуть вверх, под подбородок, и надавить, вынуждая его повернуть голову. 

Нож вжался в кожу сильнее, а поверх опущенной вниз руки Джека легла горячая цепкая ладонь и направила, заставляя обхватить оба члена. 

Рамлоу любил грубую ласку, как и Джек, и ему не нужна была команда, чтобы пройтись ладонью по всей длине, сжать у основания, чуть ослабить хватку, легко щекоча теплую чувствительную кожу грубой тканью перчатки, а потом снова с силой сомкнуть пальцы.

Сдавленно зарычав, Рамлоу приподнялся на носках, подаваясь навстречу ладони Джека, и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Быстрее. Сильнее.

Из-за пережатого горла хриплым было даже его дыхание, с трудом прорывающееся сквозь сжатые на горле пальцы, но рука, держащая нож, не дрожала, аккуратно вдавливала лезвие всё глубже в кожу. Джек знал, что порез затянется, как и сотни других до него, оставив после себя лишь белую ниточку шрама, личную роспись Рамлоу на его теле, видимую только им двоим.

Он ненавидел шрамы, оставленные не им, и сейчас, словно услышав мысли Джека, приподнялся ещё сильнее на носках и с силой прикусил его за подбородок, там, где кожу пересекала глубокая линия старого шрама, навсегда лишившая его лицо симметрии и возможности улыбаться обоими уголками рта.

— Хороший парень Джек Роллинз, — хрипло прошептал Рамлоу, разжав зубы. — Заставь меня просить.

Это означало сжать его горло так, чтобы любая попытка вдохнуть провалилась, и ласкать оба члена медленно и нежно, то и дело останавливая ладонь.

Дыхание Джека стало тоже очень, очень медленным, и в повисшей тишине вновь стало слышно, как поскрипывает подошва ботинок, когда Рамлоу привстаёт как можно выше, пытаясь ослабить давление на горло. Его зрачки затопили всю радужку, у глаза быстро билась жилка, и всё, что оставалось Джеку — это мысленно отсчитывать секунды, удерживая себя от того, чтобы кончить слишком быстро.

Губы Рамлоу сложились в беззвучное «Джек, пожалуйста», и это тоже был приказ — ослабить хватку, позволив ему жадно глотнуть воздух, а второй рукой, наоборот, вновь с силой, грубо и почти жёстко, сжать кольцо пальцев вокруг их членов, и теперь уже не останавливаться.

Нагревшееся об его шею лезвие дрогнуло, прорезая кожу, и от этой желанной боли и вида Рамлоу — с поехавшим взглядом, жадно глотающего воздух и кончающего ему в ладонь, Джек ощутил, как внизу живота всё скручивает горячая судорога.

Разрядка была короткой, и когда волна удовольствия отступила, Джек откинулся затылком о стену. А потом ощутил, как Рамлоу наваливается на него. В следующей момент горячее дыхание обожгло шею там, где сочился кровью глубокий порез.

Слизнув тяжёлые алые капли с кожи, Рамлоу задрал голову, глядя на него. И надсадно проговорил:

— Хороший парень Джек Роллинз. У меня тоже есть новая форма. С охуенной портупеей. Хочешь посмотреть?

Это был уже не приказ, а вопрос. Но Джек был хорошим парнем. Впрочем, и плохой парень знал единственный правильный ответ. 

— Конечно.


End file.
